There are many kinds of dispensers for disposable cups which are commonly used in fast food restaurants and convenience markets. Disposable lids for soft drinks and the like, however, are usually kept in open-storage trays. When needed, a clerk dips his hand into the tray and takes out a lid. This is sometimes difficult to accomplish with one hand because the lids tend to stick together. In addition, the trays are normally accessible only by store personnel to minimize the possibility of bacterial transmission or other contamination. Obviously, the present way of dispensing disposable lids makes it more difficult to render fast service and entirely defeats the objectives of self-service.